Detection of small moving targets, or entities, in a radar image (e.g., in a synthetic aperture radar (SAR) image) can be problematic owing to difficulties involved in distinguishing a legitimate mover(s) from other sources of radar energy. Such other sources can include azimuth sidelobes from bright reflective objects, radar focusing artifacts, or newly placed but stationary reflectors like parked vehicles that have arrived in a scene between passes of a radar system (e.g., an airborne radar system) during collection of radar images.